


Vendido a la manada Hale

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 17:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Los Omegas son vendidos.Stiles es un Omega.Acaba siendo comprado por Derek.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles está haciendo sus maletas, intentando no gritar del enfado que crece minuto a minuto dentro de él. Sabe que no puede quejarse, es un Omega y todo eso, pero eso no significa que puedan hacer lo que quieran con él y su trasero. Sólo está haciendo esto por su padre, por su padre terriblemente endeudado que no puede hacerse cargo de las facturas del hospital.

—Niño, podemos negarnos. —Dice Noah mirando a su hijo guardar las únicas cosas que aún quedan en su cuarto, pero Stiles niega levemente y sigue empacando ya que no se puede negar ahora. Hay un contrato y encima es la ley, no sería bueno que el Sheriff no siguiese las leyes establecidas.

Las leyes son sencillas de entender, los Omegas pueden ser vendidos a Alphas sin emparejar partir de los dieciséis años, ya que hay pocos en el mundo y así se motiva a que sigan teniendo bebés. De la población, un cinco por ciento son Omegas, un quince por ciento son Alphas, y el resto son Betas, por eso existen estas odiosas leyes.

—El dinero será bueno para ti, papá. Me gustaría que pudieras jubilarte antes de tiempo, vivir bien y sin preocupaciones, te lo mereces. —Dice Stiles cuando coloca la última maleta en la puerta, su padre, un Beta, baja las cosas al rellano con el ceño fruncido. —Además, no dejan que un mal Alpha compre a un Omega, así que estaré bien.

Noah no parece convencido, pero no puede hacer nada cuando un coche grande, negro y de aspecto caro aparca frente a su casa, un conductor sale y comienza a guardar las cosas tras saludar brevemente a padre e hijo, dejándoles que se despidan.

—No seas tan malo con tu Alpha, niño. La mayoría de Alphas no esperan un Omega tan poco Omega como tú. —Dice Noah intentando no llorar, pero es que no quiere decirle adiós a su niño, no quiere que lo aparten de él, pero su hijo es cabezota.

Stiles, a su vez, resopla divertido mientras llora libremente, pues echará de menos a su padre tanto, pero es un Omega, y necesita un Alpha por su estúpida biología Omega. No puede pasar un calor sin un Alpha, y ciertamente su Omega interior necesita el aroma de un Alpha.

—Todo está listo. —Murmura el hombre y hace un gesto para que Stiles entre en el coche, en el asiento del copiloto mientras su padre dice adiós y se mantiene fuerte por los dos. El conductor sube al coche y comienza a conducir en un silencio un poco incómodo, ya que no lo conoce de nada.

—¿Cómo es mi Alpha? —Pregunta Stiles diez minutos después de haber tomado carretera, pero el conductor se encoge de hombros y sigue conduciendo en silencio. —¿No eres de su manada? Eres un Beta.

—El señor Hale me ha contratado para llevarle a su casa, no lo he visto nunca, y no sé nada, solo tengo que dejarle en la puerta, sacar sus cosas y marcharme. —Dice el conductor, y Stiles asiente para seguir mirando por donde van.

Al parecer, su Alpha vive en las afueras de Beacon Hills, y Stiles está aliviado por no alejarse mucho de su padre. Cuando va a preguntar cuanto queda, ya que llevan casi quince minutos atravesando la Reserva, ve al final del camino una hermosa casa escondida en mitad de los árboles con algunos coches aparcados enfrente.

El chófer aparca y saca rápidamente las cosas del Omega mientras este espera en el porche, se despiden y Stiles se queda solo sin saber qué hacer. Cuando está a punto de tocar al timbre, la puerta se abre y es abordado por una bomba de dos rubios con rizos.

Stiles no grita cuando dos Betas lo abrazan y lo olfatean. —¿Qué demonios?

—¿No es adorable? Eres adorable, bambi. —Dice la chica rubia dejando un beso en su mejilla, manchándolo de carmín. —Soy Erica, él es Isaac, y este de aquí es Boyd, es todo mío, pero yo sé que esperas ver a tu caliente Alpha.

—Uh. —Dice Stiles intentando recordar los nombres de los tres Betas mientras Erica lo guía dentro, los otros dos rápidamente recogen sus cosas y las suben por las escaleras al piso de arriba hacia su cuarto, el cuarto que tendrá que compartir con su Alpha.

—Nuestro Alpha es un poco huraño y malhumorado, así que no te preocupes al ver su ceño fruncido permanentemente en su cara. —Dice Erica mientras hacen un recorrido rápido por la casa hasta llegar a una habitación que parece de invitados, pero sus cajas y maletas están ahí, por lo que esta parece su cuarto. —Dormirás aquí. Nuestro Alpha no quiere que durmáis juntos.

—¿Y por qué pagó tanto por mí? La subasta fue bien, pero mi padre dijo que él pagó por encima de lo que pedían. —Dice Stiles confuso. Su Alpha pagó casi cien mil dólares por él cuando la subasta iba por veinte mil.

—Oh, nuestro Alpha no tiene paciencia, te quería y se cansó de que intentasen conseguirte. No le digas que te lo dije, pero lleva coladito por ti desde que te vio hace un año. —Dice Erica sentándose en su cama mientras observa a Stiles colocar sus cosas.

—¿Entonces por qué no quiere compartir cama conmigo? —Pregunta confundido, pero aliviado, y ordena su colección de cómics por orden cronológico bajo la atenta mirada de Erica, Isaac y Boyd, ya que estos han llegado y se han tumbado en su cama para verlo ordenar.

—Quiere cortejarte. —Dice una voz en la puerta, y Stiles se gira para ver a otro rubio seguido por un chico con la mandíbula torcida. Ambos se tumban también en su cama. Stiles está confundido al ver a todos los Betas en su cama, olfateando de vez en cuando su ropa o sus cosas. —Por cierto, soy Jackson, este es Scott. Bienvenido a la manada Hale.

—Gracias. —Murmura confundido, pero entiende porqué son así, para los Betas, el olor de un Omega suele recordarles a la familia… —¿Dónde está el Alpha?

—Está hablando con el Emisario de la manada, regresará en un rato. —Dice Scott sonriendo como un cachorro adorable, y Stiles deja que sus instintos se hagan cargo y pasa su mano por el cabello de Scott, viendo como se derrite ante su toque, al instante, todos los Betas exigen su atención.

Stiles se ríe y da atención a los cachorros antes de que estos se levanten de la cama del Omega de sopetón antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo, Stiles los sigue sin entender nada hasta que los ve saludando a un chico guapísimo, ojos verdes y una barba que debería ser ilegal. El Alpha, porque huele malditamente bien a Alpha, fija su mirada en Stiles y sus ojos brillan rojos, Stiles deja que sus ojos brillen dorados y sonríe levemente al Alpha. A su Alpha.

—Alpha. —Dice Stiles siguiendo los pasos correctos del cortejo, y mueve su cabeza para que su cuello quede a la vista del Alpha, quien gruñe en aprobación y frota su mejilla por la pálida piel del Omega para marcarlo con su aroma, luego saca una caja de madera y la deja sobre las manos de Stiles. El regalo del reclamo.

Al abrir la caja, ve un collar con un triskele, el símbolo de la manada Hale. —Mi Omega es manada, mi Omega debe llevar algo que represente a nuestra manada. Soy Derek. —Dice Derek antes de besar la mejilla y marcharse hacia su habitación, dejando a Stiles sonrojado y con el corazón a mil.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles abre los ojos al darse cuenta de que está siendo observado, por lo que se sienta en la cama y jadea al ver a todos los betas rodeando su cama y mirándolo fijamente mientras ha estado dormido. 

—¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? —Exclama Stiles tapándose con la sabana pese a que lleva su pijama puesto y no hay piel a la vista. Algunos de los lobos se ríen, pero son todos los que suben a su cama y se acurrucan a su alrededor, pelando por acostarse en sus costados. —¿E-esto es una pila de cachorros?

—Hueles a familia, hueles a hogar. Eres como la mamá de la manada. —Dice Isaac bajo el brazo del Omega, y este frunce el ceño, porque no es una niña, no puede ser una mamá. Los lobos parecen sentir su confusión. —Lo que queremos decir es que eres la pareja de Derek, por lo que te sientes como la madre, pero no tiene que ver con el género. Derek nos contó que su padre también era la madre de la manada.

—¿Me contáis algo de Derek? —Pregunta Stiles, ya que después de estar en la casa Hale durante casi un mes, solo ve a Derek en los desayunos viéndolo comer en tiempo récord antes de huir de la cocina. Stiles no quiere sentirse herido, pero maldita sea, ese estúpido Alpha ha pagado una millonada por él y ni si quiera soporta estar en el mismo cuarto que él, y no es por nada, pero Stiles necesita mimos.

Corrección, su Omega necesita mimos de Alpha.

—Es nuestro Alpha, habla con las cejas, siempre va de negro, odia a los Argent y no soporta que toquen lo que es suyo. —Resume Erica en quince segundos. Todo lo que ha dicho la rubia es lo que Stiles ya sabía, por lo que suspira y trata de levantarse de la cama, pero tiene que atravesar a varios betas que rozan su cuerpo para marcarle con su aroma conforme sale de la cama. —V-voy a la cocina, ¿vais a dormir conmigo esta noche?

—¿Esta noche? —Pregunta Isaac girando la cabeza como un cachorro confundido, algo que Stiles nunca dirá en voz alta, ya que ha visto al beta entrenar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y es aterrador. —Si tu cama está libre de Alpha significa que eres todo nuestro.

Stiles rueda los ojos y sale de su cuarto divertido, ya que lo quiera o no, le gusta estar rodeado y abrazado mientras duerme ya que no tiene contacto con el que se supone que es su maldito Alpha.

—Hablando del rey de Roma. —Murmura Stiles cuando entra en la cocina y ve a Derek tratando de esconderse detrás de la isla de la cocina. Con un suspiro, el Omega va a la cocina y finge que no ve al Alpha escondido. —Debería salir por ahí y buscar un Alpha que no sienta asco por mí.

Derek se queda escondido, y Stiles suspira de nuevo sintiendo como toda su dignidad se va por el sumidero cuando se da la vuelta, deja brillar sus ojos en dorado Omega y suelta un gemido distintivo de los Omegas y que activa a cualquier Alpha. Dicho y hecho, Derek gruñe con sus ojos rojos y abraza a Stiles buscando lo que ha causado la angustia en su compañero.

—No uses la biología contra mí. —Gruñe Derek sin poder separarse ni un segundo de su Omega. —Además, no me das asco. Huyo de ti, porque si no te doblaría contra cualquier sitio y te marcaría por dentro, oliendo a mí. Eres mío, ¿lo entiendes?

—Yo si, ¿pero mi Omega interior? Él es libre como un pajarillo. —Murmura Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, luego se separa de Derek y comienza a subir las escaleras. —Puedes venir a dormir conmigo, pero debes ganarte el hueco en mi cama, Alpha.

Derek gruñe, y unos segundos después, está subiendo las escaleras y rugiendo en la habitación de Stiles, quien ve como sus betas salen corriendo mientras se ríen de su celoso Alpha. Cuando la cama de Stiles está vacía, Derek coloca a Stiles en su hombro y se lo lleva a la cama de su Omega, dispuesto a dejarle en claro a quien pertenece.


End file.
